The Stark-Davenport Project
by xorecklessxo
Summary: Donald Davenport joins hands with Stark Industries to make the Avengers bigger, better and stronger. {In the Lab Rats situation, this is set before Victor Krane's entry and in the Avengers situation, it is set right after the entry of the new Avengers, James Rhodes a.k.a 'War Machine', Wanda Maximoff a.k.a 'Scarlet Witch' and the 'Vision'.}
1. Chapter 1: Billion-Dollar Deal

**Chapter 1: Billion Dollar Deal**

"Score!" Leo yells.

"Aw man! Lost to pipsqueak here again!" Adam cried.

"I won, Adam! Let's just face it. Though I may be a puny little pipsqueak to you, I'm a mastermind at 'Super Sumo Squishers!"

"Hey guys," Donald Davenport, the big man (well, not really) walks in, "Playing that Sumo game again?"

"Yeah," Leo squeaks excitedly, "And it's awesome!

"Yeah, it's so cool! You can even name your own Sumo!"

"What's your Sumo called, Leo?"

"Well, mine's called 'Seiko, the Super Sumo' and Adam's is called 'The Shanghai Sumo'."

"Nonsense," Donald rasped, "Sumos are from Japan, whereas, Shanghai, is in China."

"Well," Adam explained, "in my Sumo's case, his dad is from China, Shanghai to be specific, and his mom is from Japan! So, there!"

"Really, Adam?" Leo asked, "The game doesn't ask you for your Sumo's family history."

"Anyway," Donald continued, "I have something to tell you!"

"If it's another one of your not-so-great inventions, I don't wanna know." Leo said, engrossed in his game.

"Unless it's about a pet monkey, I don't wanna know either." Adam protested.

"No, it's not about another one of my AWESOME inventions. Or a pet monkey. Besides, I always have a backup device, if something goes wrong with my inventions." Donald said.

"That is, as opposed to building it right the first time," Chase said, walking out the elevator with Bree.

"Not again, Chase. Is there anything that you don't spoil?" Donald asked, obviously annoyed.

"Nope." Chase answered, with a smirk. "Anyway, why'd you call us here?"

"Big Announcement! That's why!" Donald squeaked, excitedly.

"Can you make it quick? I have a class to be at." Bree said.

"Today's a Saturday, Bree."

"You may be the smartest person in the world, Chase. But I know that. I have to go to Caitlin' house to give her some tips. She just broke up with Rodney again! How miserable is that?!"

"Ok, Bree," Donald agreed, "I'll make it quick."

"Go on, then." Bree said, annoyed.

"So, here's the thing." Donald explained, "I got a call this morning! Guess who from?"

"I know!" Leo exclaimed, " From the Nobel Committee, to award you a Nobel for biggest ego?"

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Leo. I'd advice you to keep your jokes for later," Donald said, "But today morning, I got a call from Tony Stark."

"Whoa. Rewind." Leo said, his curiosity bubbling up. "Tony Stark? You mean, Stark Industries 'Tony Stark' a.k.a 'The Iron Man'?

"Yeah," Donald said, "and guess what? I just made five billion dollars!"

"All at once? How the heck did you do that?!" Adam asked, switching off the game and staring intently at Donald.

"I made this deal with Tony."

"And?" Chase enquired, "What's it about?"

"You know the bionic chip that Douglas developed? The one with all the three bionic abilities embedded into it?"

"Yeah," Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo said in unison.

"Well, I, Donald Davenport, Master of the Masterminds, Baron of the Brainiest, Sovereign of the Smartest, Viceroy of the Vic-

"We get the point, Mr. Davenport," Bree said, annoyed, "Now, continue!"

"There were only 2 of those chips. One was used for Marcus, so when that annoying little android got destroyed, his chip was destroyed along with him. Then, there was only one remaining which I managed to snatch from Douglas. So, I developed upon that chip and added new abilities such as telepathy,

Bree just rolled her eyes at him, as if she didn't even care.

"Bree, just saying. You were a lot better when you stayed down in the lab, without any contact with the outside world." Donald said.

"Whatever." Bree replied.

"Ok, so," Donald continued, "I'm now selling that chip to Stark for a five billion 'cause he wants to make the Avengers bigger, better and stronger! And he assured us protection from the Avengers. This gives us extra-protection from Douglas! ! I know, I know. I'm awesome!"

"Yeah, whatever." Bree said, "I'm getting outta here now."

Saying this, Bree super-speeded out of the room.

"Congrats, Mr. Davenport! That's great news!" Chase exclaimed.

"And yeah, to celebrate, I'm ordering from The Chicken Shack!"

"Congrats, Mr. D. So, does that mean now I'm getting a pet monkey?" Adam asked.

"No, Adam. Aren't you gonna congratulate me?"

Leo, "Will you buy me the new QHT-360 game system?"

Donald, "I'd rather sacrifice my 'Congrats!'."

"Then, forget it."

 **So, there ya go guys! That was my first ever chapter of my first ever Fan-fiction! If there are any tips you wanna give me to improve the story, please review or give me a personal message! Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **\- QueenBee147**


	2. Chapter 2: Uh-oh!

**Chapter 2: Uh-Oh!**

 **Sunday, 9:00 am**

"That's all now. Everything is in place, and I'll be leaving in another minute."

"Thank you, Stephanie. That'll be all, I guess." Donald replies, "Thank you for taking care of my research facility."

"Your welcome, Donny." Saying this Stephanie cut the call.

Just then, Chase walks into the lab.

"Hey, Mr. Davenport. Good morning."

"Hi, Chase. Good morning."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, right now I just got off a call with my research facility in-charge, Stephanie. She in-charge of the facility where the chip is stored. It's in Turin, Italy."

"Oh. Tasha send me down to calling you up for breakfast. Coming?"

"Sure. Just one thing, who made breakfast?"

"Tasha. Why?"

"Oh no. There's a tummy ache in store for me, that's for sure."

Donald and Chase head to the dining area.

"Hey, honey," Tasha says, "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Tasha, honey. Good morning, Adam, Bree and Leo." Donald says, "What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs, bacon, toast." Bree said, annoyed. "The usual."

"Let's eat." Adam says, "I'm famished!"

"Adam, you just finished eating 2 whole plates of bacon." Chase exclaimed.

"Hey, Chase. Big strong man here, with huge appetite. Totally opposite to yours." Adam explained.

"He's got a point there, Chase." Bree said, chuckling.

"Let's just eat, people."

When Adam, Chase, Donald and everyone else starts eating, Donald says-

"Hey, Adam. Your grades at school ar-"

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"What the heck?!"

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Uh-oh!"

"What do you mean by 'Uh-oh'?" Chase asks, worried.

"Adam, Bree, Chase," Donald explained, "Come with me. Now!"

Bree super-speeds to the lab and Adam, Chase, Donald and Leo.

"Hey, hey," Tasha starts, "somebody tell me what's going on!"

 **At the lab:**

"Big D, what is it? Mission Alert?"

"Adam, Bree, Chase, listen close. Get into your mission suits and gear up. There's a fire at the research facility in Turin where the chip is stored! The facility is located right next to a small gasoline factory in a remote area in Turin. I wonder how it caught fire, though. Luckily for now it's isolated and there's no one in the factory. If the fire reaches the center point of the facility, the chip is going to be destroyed forever which also rhymes with I'm doomed! Quick, make it fast!"

"Seriously? We have to pay the price for your mistake of storing the chip in a research facility located next to a GASOLINE factory?" Bree questioned, obviously annoyed.

"This is no time for your sense of humor, Bree! This is important!" Donald screams.

"On it, Mr. Davenport," Chase said, "But please get that annoying little watch to stop beeping!"

Chase, Adam and Bree get on their mission suits and gear up in a dash.

"We're ready, Mr. Davenport," Chase said, "And we're ready to leave, too."

"Okay. Go!" Donald screamed. "Good Lu-"

Donald clasps one hand around his mouth.

"Stop! Chase, Adam, Bree, turn back!" Donald shouts.

Adam, Bree and Chase turn back and return to the lab.

Donald, "Don't bother going."

Chase, "Mr. Davenport, has someone stopped the fire?"

"Nope."

"Then?"

"My whole research facility, including the chip, just burned down to ashes."


End file.
